Naive little Zeno
by CookiesxMilkEXCITEMe
Summary: Well not much to say. This is a side story that goes along with my new story about Zeno and Dufort. When they first move in to a new home. The lady of the house gets comfortable with Zeno's company... maybe too comfortable. Contains Molest


Okay if you're reading this you must've stumbled upon it somehow or... WAIT DON'T YOU DARE CLICK THAT BUTTON! Now as I was saying either you stumbled on this somehow or you've read my fic "My Time in Hell" (I'm not good at titles *sweat drop *) Which shows... I feel weird for typing this, but the molestation of a certain demon 6-year-old. I just added the molestation because I wanted to show the CHILD side of Zeno so he may seem... like Zatch a little it's because in this fic he doesn't know better. Lets face it he may be all powerful, sadistic, and cruel but he is still a child and I'm just trying to bring that out more like I said. So this is going to be the moments where IT happens. So this is not going to be a one-shot. Might be like a 4 or 5 shot. To all those sadistic minds out there. I hope you enjoy! ^_^

(Always going to be Zeno's POV... unless you want me to make it in hers on a few of them)

I demanded that one of them bathe me. I would _not _go around filthy. Dufort and the other guy stepped back in union while she stayed forward, not noticing them backtrack. She looked around at the two and sighed, then gave a somewhat forced looking smile. "I'll be happy to do it."

She then takes my hand and leads me to where I predict is the bathroom. I sat on the toilet seat as she starts running the water. We were completely silent for the first couple of minutes. She turned to me smiling creepily... well that's how it was to me. To other people it would probably be sweet or like you've just seen a new born baby,

"Um... why... are you looking at me like that?" I said, a strange sense of unease coming over me.

"Oh nothing you're just really handsome." she said still basking in my adorableness, she then looked towards the bathtub, "Hey look you're bath is ready!" she said getting up and turning the faucet for the bathtub, "Hop on in."

I advanced towards the porcelain bowl and she stopped me on the way there, "You have to get undressed before you get in." she pointed out as she gripped my mantle and pulled it over my head showing my pure white front and underwear. She smiled, "Now for those undies." She said smiling, taking hold of them. I then grabbed my boxers lightly gripping the hem.

"Don't be afraid, silly, I don't bite." she reassured as she shimmied them down my body. She slowly shifted her head upwards and giggled. I blushed slightly and covered myself, kind of uncomfortable with the situation. Still giggling she grabbed my hips, swept me off my feet (not in a romantic way, mind you), and all while, carefully placing me in the tub.

She took off her shoes, picked up her dress, and stepped in and grabbed the soap and sponge. I looked at her as she did so. She took the soap and washed down my body with it, gently but efficiently.

"So Zeno... how are your parents? They must be proud to have a son like you!" She inquired rather happily, washing the turkey grease off of my neck.

"Why do you want to know?" I said, a mean tone taking over my voice on instinct, as she stopped.

"Because every person has a story, and yours sounds fascinating." she said smiling.

I was shocked, surprisingly. No one ever cared or bothered to ask what I wanted or what I felt. It seemed for the first time I actually had a friend. I actually had someone I could talk to.

I hesitated for a moment because it was "Fine they don't really pay any attention to me. My mother and Father put me in a 'gifted' tutor session and I have to train all because my stupid twin brother, _Zatch_, took Bau from me and I'm destined to beat him someday. My dad is always working and my mom really isn't allowed to see me all that much because my father thinks that it'll side track me from my training." I say as I look away a sense gripping me... emotional pain, something I've dealt with not so kindly. "I never had a _real _childhood per say. No toys, no hugs, no love."

I was staring into space, then I felt a tug. I looked south and saw her hand. My neck quickly snapped back north to see that she was getting pleasure from all of this. Her face glistening with happiness, "Um... what are you doing?" I say as she keeps tugging and grabbing.

"I'm trying to get you to feel less pain. I'm try to tell you that you do have a friend. Zeno I'm here for you one hundred percent." she said with sincerity that almost made me think it was certain.

"But...I don't feel comfortable like this." I say, the obviousness of that statement clear.

"Don't worry… just let it all out. I just want to help you with your problems." She then picked me up and placed me on her lap with her legs wide open unfurling my own and she continued to do what she was doing. She caressed my leg and my little chest moaning and giggling as she did so. After a few minutes of watching and feeling her touch me we wrapped it up. It all felt weird to me. The touch, the sounds, the _everything_. At was all so bizarre, and I didn't like it.

She wrapped me in a towel, "Okay now listen," she began, "You can't tell anyone about this okay?" I nodded. She continued. "If someone asks you what happened just say nothing."

She opened the door and we both stepped out into the open. I still felt weird, so I left with a strange look on my face, weird emotions and thoughts swirling around in my head. _She's my friend? Is this serious, or is it just some kind of prank? And what was she doing?_

She left to get something and put my clothes in the washer. I couldn't help but wonder what had just happened.

Dufort and I had a little conversation about it later. He wanted to know all about the ordeal. I stalled with a "Nothing. She just bathed me," until he pissed me off by patronizing me.

* * *

I'm sorry it was short I'm just to lazy. And I'm just doing the moments. If you want ALL of the information then check out the story. Well I should update it... I'll do that when I want to. Well I hope you enjoyed it! It sucked I know! Isn't that just swell. ^_^ Well you can review however you want just review.

Saya OUT!

Editor's Note: Hey, Invader Sidney, or as my pen-name says, InvaderSiCkNeSs, here, saying that "Daaannnng Saya, what possessed you to write this, and what possessed me to help edit it?"


End file.
